Ump double ump
Ump Double Ump, the man, the myth ,the legend. If one is lucky enough you may be able to catch a glimpse of this mysterious wanderer as he migrates away from xbox live up to six months at a time. Some people such as hunterunit have devoted much of their lives to decode these strange behavioral patterns. Ump Double Ump has been dubbed the "Best Jumper to have a social life" and also has a cult following that can be traced all the way back to the Spartan Warrior Days. Bio Ump Double Ump is the Spartan Warrior all-star and Ninja Warrior of Halo veteran, but despite the success he has achieved on other courses he has yet to clear stage 1 on Halo Ninja Warrior. Many believe this lack of success has to do with Ump Double Ump's alleged pact with the anti-jump. The story goes Ump Double Ump sold his soul to the anti-jump(who was British) so he could get to stage three on Spartan Warrior and now that the contract has expired he is cursed to fail stage one on any American ran jumping course. fun fact: Ump Double Ump has been competing in Halo obstacle courses for over six years Likes: America, Guns, tacos and beating hunter Dislikes: spiteful :( , elite, losing to hunter Tournament Results Has competed in tournaments 2,3,5,10 and 12 but has never cleared stage 1 and likely never will due to the curse(allegedly). Spartan Warrior Ump Double Ump was the first competitor to get to stage 3 in the series one of only two people to have accomplished this feat. He also holds the record for stage 1 clears in this series with 5, four times clearing stage 2(another record). He is also a part of the prestigious group called "The Four legends of Spartan Warrior". Ninja Warrior of Halo Results Spartan Warrior Results Other Halo Stuff Ump Double Ump has competed in several things in Halo outside of jumping courses. In the Halo Soccer League he captained Blue Team to two championships in the four seasons the series ran. He also proved himself as a great mongoose racer (much better than elite) as he won several championships on Halotracks over the years. Ump has also captained a few grifball teams and played alongside other jumping legends such as drago, duster and rrreee95, despite all this star talent on his rosters they never had a winning season. Mythology If you go back far enough and trace the word "jump" to its origins you will find the word "ump". Some ancient jumping civilizations had prophets who depicted the coming of man named ump, which back then meant the current word "jump", and said that this man would bring with him fake accents, cheezy jokes and jumping abilities that the world had never seen before. The New Testament of Ump The mighty and wise prophet Snoz had a terrifying premonition that one day jumping would be controlled by the infamous WeaponMatt. Snoz being as wise as he is knew if balance was ever to be restored he would need to gather a team of the GREATEST JUMPERS of all time……….. None of those guys were available so he instead recruited Puma, fireball, Patty and Gotanks to combat this sinister evil. Then the brave Snoz led his comrades to confront the evil WeaponMatt, but the brave jumpers were ill-prepared as they were easily beaten and Puma suffered a severe head injury. Because of this Puma began starting to say crazy and absurd things such as “practicing less will help me do better.” Devastated by his defeat Snoz asked the Supreme Leader of their jumping realm, Smokey, if he knew of a way to defeat WeaponMatt. Smokey, who had previously traveled to the other jumping realms, said he knew of a man who harnessed the power of the jumping gods like no one else had ever before. This man he was referring to was of course the Ump Double Ump. Snoz was baffled because he was aware of Ump and his inability to clear stage 1. Smokey then enlightened him on the curse was cast on him dooming him to fail stage one in any American controlled realm. Snoz told Smokey that even if they could break the curse that WeaponMatt has become too powerful to stop. Smokey agreed and told Snoz that he had a time machine that they could use to go back in time and free Ump and stop WeaponMatt before he becomes too powerful, but to use the time machine a blood sacrifice would have to be made. So the brave jumpers easily sacrificed their acquaintance Grizzly in order to get the time machine to work. Snoz led the jumpers back in time to before Tournament 13 and tracked down the Anti-jump who was currently possessing Hunter. Snoz and his infinite wisdom laid a trap using Tacos as the bait, knowing that Hunter would be completely flustered and confused by the sight of Tacos. After capturing Hunter Snoz threatened to exercise the anti-jump back to matchmaking if he did not lift the curse off of Ump. The Anti-jump complied with Snoz’s demands and lifted the curse off Ump. The anti-jump then left Hunter to find a new host and hunter, feeling remorseful for his actions, told Snoz that he would help Ump adjust in the ways of jumping in this realm to help take down WeaponMatt. Snoz and his companions then traveled back to the “new” future to see that ump has become an established competitor and is well on his way to becoming the jumper Halo needs to defeat WeaponMatt and bring balance to the jump force Category:All Stars